Clawing at Empty Air
by Jacqueline.A.Hyde
Summary: He was seducing him slowly, drawing him into his world, until he was clawing at empty air. But it was too late. Ponyboy Michael Curtis belonged to Dallas and he never planned on letting him go. Dark fic.Slash
1. Prolouge: The Theory of being Trapped

**Hey everyone this is my first story so any helpful or constructive criticism is cherished but flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs. (Yummy=])**

**Warning: This will be a dark fic with steamy chapters, semi-kidnapping (is that even possible????) and probably more than a couple sex scenes that have underageness with Ponyboy being 14-15 and all. It will also include obsession, lust, and ignorance as well as slash so instead of leaving me a nasty review if you do not like these sorts of fics please avert your virgin eyes and click the little button that says back. Now onto the disclaimer!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters related to it in any way, shape, or form. Now onto the story!!!! **

**Prologue: The Theory of being Trapped**

_I think I'm drowning, Asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell that you've created  
You're something beautiful, a contradiction  
I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me  
Yeah, you will be the death of me  
__Time is Running Out- Muse_

The theory of being trapped is an interesting subject. It's not like being cornered against a wall in some backdrop New York alleyway or pressured into something you don't really want to do. Oh no, nothing like that at all, or, at least in my case that is. For me, it's that tensing of your shoulders because _you can just_ _feel _His eyes burning little holes in the back of your neck and you just want to pull your hood over your face, your neck, anything, anything at all, just to get that god forsaken gaze away from you and on to torment someone else because that's what it was. Absolute fuckin torment when your stomach churns and your hands all sweaty clench into a fist and there's that burning, itching feeling pounding at the back of your head and you know it's because of Him. Because lately it's always Him. Nagging at your mind until you just want to scream it all out. _Let me go, just_ _let me go_ you want to say but you can't. Because you belong to Him and he'll never let you go. Because I, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, belong to Dallas Winston and

_He will never let me go _

**I will try to update as soon as possible!!!!! **


	2. Chapter One: A Certain Feeling

**Hey everyone, I'm baaaaaack!!!! Unfortunately, so is school, winter break is officially over so I will update as fast as I can. Sorry the last chapter was so short but I promise the others will be much longer=]. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I appreciate them so much. Also, I have another story coming up soon called ****When My Brother went to War**** so if you have the time please check that out when it comes up!!!! I'd really appreciate it. Anyways on to the chapter!!!!**

**Chapter One: A Certain Feeling**

_The feelings, the eyes, the start of this slow funeral march I'm crawling, it all began on a seemingly normal day, on a seemingly normal walk home from school. I didn't know how much trouble that walk would cause me. How much pain and loneliness, desperation and maybe even love that it would trigger. But who could have guessed the secrets that were brewing beneath the surface. Secrets so dark, they would cause a series of events that would change everything. No one, not Johnny or Two-bit, Soda or Steve, not even Darry could've foreseen this. But that doesn't matter now, nothing matters now, I think, except this, this keeping him happy. Because when he's happy, I'm happy, and sometimes he's even gentle then and I think I even …. But I'm going to far now._

_Let me tell you from the beginning_

Trudging home from school, I mentally sighed as an extremely hyper, and partly drunk might I add, Two- bit rattled on and on about this blonde broad he had met at Bucks last night." Let me tell ya Pone, she had the nicest rack and ass you'd ever seen!" My ears burned red as I rolled my eyes at the Mickey Mouse shirt clad boy. "I'm sure she did." I mumbled as we passed the Dx. Slowing down momentarily, I glanced inside to see Soda and Steve surrounded by girls and busy at work (or flirting) and decided I would see him later tonight and went on. It was in that moment I think, that the true start of my story begins, because it was one of the first warning signs I should've noticed. But I didn't. I shrugged it off. That was my first mistake. But back to the story, it was only a few yards away from the Dx that an uneasy feeling settled into my stomach. It was a strange feeling and I ignored it, instead concentrating on Two-bit's story." So anyways, she looked like a good lay, so I walked up to her and said, what's a pretty thing like you, doing in a place like this and she…" Two-bit's voice seemed to fade in and out like static on the radio mom used to always fool around with. The unease was bordering on queasiness and the hair on my arms was standing up as droplets of sweat trickled down the back of my neck. The feeling was back again, but with a fierce odd burning that made me almost tremble with intensity of it. It was like someone was searing me with their gaze, boring holes into my body and almost wildly I looked around. There was no lurking monster glaring daggers in my back or nasty Soc ready to jump. But there was still that lingering emotion, like red hot coals nestled in the ashes of a burned out fire, still just as hot, but with a lesser intensity. I shuddered and nearly dropped my bag in surprise when I realized we were at the house. I looked up when I noticed Two-bit was talking." You alright kid? You kind of spaced out there for a moment?" His normally cheerful face was scrunched up in worry." I'm fine, just a long day at school "I lied, knowing if I said anything otherwise he'd tell Darry. "You sure?" he asked again. "I'm fiiine Two-bit" I repeated and the concerned look he'd been giving me melted away. "Well excuse me for being concerned over your welfare." he drawled and I laughed "Do you even know what welfare means?" I asked mischievously and Two- bit swatted at me. "Get in there kid." Grinning I ducked into the house to avoid another swat, a snickering Two-bit behind me. For moment I almost forgot about what happened. The burning feeling of eyes on my back, and the intense feeling of unease. Almost being the key word here. I internally cringed but shoved the matter in the back of my mind. It was nothing anyway, just a weird feeling, I mean what's the chance of anything happening.

_And so started the beginning of the end_

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Next Update Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Two: Through The Obsesser's Eyes

**Hello my lovely reviewers, I am so, so very, very sorry it's taken me so long to update but with school, dance practice and a lot of other family issue crap going on it's been hard to find the time to update, but however I have been writing chapters in what little spare time I have in this story and a few other stories and one-shots coming up so expect some new stuff and chapters soon. I'm going answer a few question s I got. I'm sorry if it kind of sounds like Two-bit is staring at Pony, but what I intended was that while Two-bit was talking to him and Pony was kind of spacing out on him was when he got the feeling someone was staring at him. Dally was somewhere lurking in the shadows where nobody would notice him, so that when Pony looked around to see if anyone was there, he wouldn't be found . Just so know this chapter is from Dally's point of view and sort of foreshadows upcoming events. I will also try separating my work into paragraphs; the website can make my format go a little screwy so I will try to fix that. **

**From The Obsesser's Point of View**

"_Don't wanna reach for me, do you?_

_I mean nothing to you_

_The little things give you away_

_But now there will be no mistaking_

_The levees a breaking"_

**The Little Things Give You Away-Linkin Park**

At first Ponyboy was just like a little brother to me. Kind of like how Johnnycakes is. Someone to protect needed, or to share a smoke with, to talk to.

But then things started to change. I didn't notice it at first and sometimes that kids head is so far up in the clouds I don't see how he can come back down. Maybe it was the way I started coming over to the Curtis house more often just to see him stretched out on the couch with a book, a picture of innocence, how I would follow him and Johnnycake to the movie house just to make sure they didn't get jumped or hassled by any damn Socs.

At first it was innocent enough, but then the dreams started. Awful, erotic, tempting dreams, dreams of wide gray green eyes, a flushed, squirming body beneath mine. Of skin on skin, bouncing beds, and hot heavy nights. It was enough to make anyone's blood boil. I started constantly thinking about the kid and eventually it turned to a full blown obsession.

I couldn't get Ponyboy out of my head and at one point I think I even hated him. Hated that he could make me feel like this, this need for him. It's scary and new, and something someone like me shouldn't feel for another male, especially since said male is about four years younger than me and not even sixteen yet.

But there comes a point where you stop caring about all that shit. Where all you want is him, he, he and you'd do anything to get it, anything at all.

Now this is the part of the movie where you realize how screwed up the bad guy really is but sigh in relief because you know in the end, he'll end up being caught by the fuzz or killed, or some shit like that and the hero/victim ends up being okay and there's a happy ending for everyone except the villain as Pony would say.

I wish you could realize how really fucking wrong you are right now. Because not many happy endings come around in this side of Tulsa and the fuzz wouldn't trust a greaser if they swore on the Holy Bible.

That's just how it is around here.

But the thing is, I'm not the bad guy, well, at least to him. I'd never hurt just for the sake of it savvy? He just needs to learn to accept it. And he will learn. He has to, because he loves me, or he will love me. He has to, right?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
